Team Flash
Team Flash is a TV series that follows a team of Flashes, unlike other teams this one has no leader. Cast Josh Keaton as Barry Allen, Rag Doll, Impulse Andy Milder as Jay Garrick, The Rival, Thinker Will Friedle as Wally West, Weather Wizard, Cobalt Blue Nolan North as Captain Cold, Fiddler Troy Baker as Heat Wave,Reverse Flash/Harrison Wells Tara Strong as Golden Glider Travis Willington as Gorilla Grodd, Pied Piper Mark Hamill as The Trickster Episodes Season 1 #Three of Barry Allen's villains, Weather Wizard, Captain Cold and Heat Wave, come together to defeat him, they come close but Jay Garrick and Wally West show up to help Barry, they manage to defeat them but something them comes out of no where and takes them away. It then shows a man in yellow yelling at the three villains before implying he is going to kill them but Captain Cold convinces him that they are still useful, the man in yellow then says that if they fail he will not come to help them this time. #Captain Cold runs into his Sister Golden Glider who he hires to help them stop this Team Flash. Meanwhile Barry,Wally, and Jay finds a man named Harrison Wells who needs their help when Captain Cold's Gang is attacking.They manage to Beat Cold's gang. At the end Harrison goes to Iron Heights, and only lets Golden Glider go, because she did better than all of them. Then Harrison changes to the Man in Yellow. #Barry, Wally and Jay are out fighting crime when Golden Glider shows up and starts fighting them, when it seems she is about to be defeated the man in yellow reveals himself by knocking all the flashes on to the street, they get up and start questioning him, he reveals his name is the Reverse Flash and that he is going to kill the three flashes, they fight and it ends with Reverse Flash knocked out, they then go to take care of Golden Glider who woke up. Reverse Flash is then picked up by a man wearing a darker version of Jay Garrick's costume named the Rival. #The Rival tells Reverse Flash that he is an evil Clone of Jay, and he is going to help him Kill The Flashes. Meanwhile Cold's gang breaks out of Iron Heights with help from a Blue Speedster, named Cobalt Blue. Cobalt Blue tells them that he is going to work with them to defeat both Team Flash, and Reverse Flash. Team Flash fights Captain Cold, and His gang now with Cobalt Blue in it. Wally unmasks Cobalt Blue after beating him and realizes Cobalt looks exactly like Barry. #Cobalt Blue is sitting alone, coming up with his new plan but he is interrupted by The Rival and Reverse Flash, Cobalt tries to run but Reverse Flash grabs him and reveals he wants him on Team Reverse Flash. Meanwhile, Team Flash have to deal with three of Jay's villains who followed him, The Fiddler, a man who uses a fiddle to hypnotize people, The Thinker, a scientist who uses a helmet to quadruple his intelligence, and Rag Doll, a master contortionist. #Cobalt agrees only because he hates Team Flash more than Reverse Flash. Meanwhile 3 of Barry's villains Gorilla Grodd, a Ape with High Intelligence , The Trickster, A dangerous terrorist that uses numerous tricks, and Pied Piper, a Man who can Control Rats attacks Team Flash. At The end Cold and his gang gains Superpowers. #Cold, Weather Wizard, and Heat Wave return, now calling themselves The Rogues. Team Flash fights them, thinking there is no chance they will loose but when Heat Wave shows he can now shoot fire out of his hands the team realize that this fight may be a lot worse than the last. Wally fights Cold, Jay fights Heat Wave, and Barry fights Weather Wizard. They manage to defeat them but barely, a large group of people then come in and arrest The Rogues, one man tells Team Flash that they're on their side before giving Jay "His card." #Team Reverse Flash reveals themselves calling Team Flash on National TV. Barry, Jay, and Wally came to fight them. Barry fights Reverse Flash, Jay fights Rival, and Wally fights Cobalt. Team Flash gets defeated, but rescued by a Speedster in red and white. #They try to ask the speedster who he is but he reveals he is from the future and that he can't say his name yet before running off. Team Flash sit and come up with their attack plan while Team Reverse Flash searches for them, when they find them they fight for a bit and Team Reverse Flash manage to defeat them but they turn out to be robots, the real Team Flash are hiding with STAR Labs. #Team Flash decides to fight Team Reverse Flash again, but Fight differently. They find Team Reverse Flash, and they fight the same person. When they are about to be defeated the Speedster comes in, and saves them. But Reverse Flash stops them from escaping capturing them. He says to the Speedster "Hello Impulse. Long Time No See." #Cobalt Blue questions Reverse Flash on his knowledge of who the speedster is, Reverse Flash reveals he is from the future and Cobalt Blue is his great great grandfather, he also reveals that Impulse hasn't actually been created yet but he will be in about a year, Impulse and Reverse Flash then fight, it ends when Reverse Flash and Impulse tear open a portal to the future and enter it, when Impulse wakes up he finds out Reverse Flash rules the world. #Impulse finds the future version of team Flash, and they happen to work for Reverse Flash. Soon he finds the rouges who are rebels. He also finds Cobalt who is the leader of the rouges. He decides to work with them to overthrow Reverse Flash. Category:TV Series